xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Future Xaria
Something is different.Something is different. Something is wrong. Xaria just doesn’t seem the same somehow. Maybe it is the new arrows that are made of light. Or maybe it’s the golems who move by gears instead of magik. Or perhaps the new Cyber Claw 2000s used by the Hobgoblin tribe. Something is definitely different. A dream? An alternate reality? A temporal warp to Xaria’s distant future? Who can truly say? The New Present The evil Archmage Fruge, Silver Duke of Quivera, has created a pocket dimension with an artifact called the World Heart. This world mimics Xaria but progresses at an accelerated rate (1 month = 100 years). He intends on leading a force of high tech monsters back into the present day Xaria to take it over. Brave adventurers must dream travel to this bizarre realm and stop Fruge. Once there they will join with future Xarians to oppose the wicked plot. Then they must decide whether or not to destroy the pocket dimension and all of the people within. Archmage Fruge was defeated and it was determined to let it continue to exist, though the acceleration has been slowed to match our own. Future Timeline The Apocalypse Little is known about the actual events, but it is rumored that nine all-powerful beings destroyed Xaria under the direction of Primor Jaedon Stancliffe, who, along with his disciples, reshaped the continent into JADENIA. (Around 500 AY in our world) For 1000 years, Jadenia, a totalitarian monarchy held Xaria hostage. All centers of power were destroyed. The Kyrandian libraries were looted and razed to the ground. The Rynith Empire crumbled. The Gesnor Eagles were plucked. Bel Juddaht collapsed into the sea. The Knights of Veldron were hunted to extinction. The Elven and Dwarven kingdoms held out against Stancliffe's minions as long as possible, but even the elder races were eventually brought to their knees. Such begins the dark times... The Dark Ages True Magik is all but forgotten. Elemental Magik is rare at best. Divine Magik is limited to self-proclaimed holy men and sages, who are almost always hung as Necromancers. Ironically, Necromancy flourishes. 1 N.A. (New Age) -- The Reconstruction Jadenia falls. Stancliffe's heirs and minions are defeated by a powerful Djinn and his two brothers, who are freed by a monster band led by a mysterious Quiverian prophet. The Prophet predicts that one day a silver elf will unite all monster-kind into a glorious army, which will dominate the whole of Xaria. 29 N.A. -- Xaria is reformed Borders are redrawn based on ancient maps, which have mysteriously survived the cultural cleansing of Jadenia's early domination. Quivera once again claims its seat as the center of all Xaria. Rebuilding begins in earnest, but efforts are marred by petty wars and border disputes. The Rynith Knights are founded as a shining example of honor and chivalry, but the area formerly known as the Rynith Empire is absorbed by Akkoria. The Three Peaks Nations are folded into one. Nost'Kare, Sha'Thraem, Myere and Shorn form a powerful trade alliance. Fer Garruth and Halgudar, united under one banner, quickly emerge as a military might, declaring war on Nost'Kare and Akkoria in a bid for eastern domination. Karandia and Chalter Medrium form Karandrium, but the alliance only lasts a few decades before the two countries split in a declaration of war. Demekrium and Gallura separately declare war on Talrydam, which enters into a pact with Irroquin. On foreign shores, Dominia is trampled, but the shields manage to destroy several of Standcliffe's more powerful allies before they finally succumb. Yentar cities fall quickly, but jungle warriors never fully submit to Standcliffe's reign. Liniel is transformed into a vacation island, famous for their zoos. 189 N.A. -- Veldron Reformed The Knights of Veldron are reborn as a vast government-funded agency of investigators and law enforcers. The Veldron Order is renamed the Veldron Bureau of Investigations, which operates with legal authority in dozens of countries. 200 N.A. – The Inhuman Plague Disease spreads like wildfire through the monster species for the next forty years. Entire Hobgoblin tribes succumb and die. The Ogres become nearly extinct. No human is affected. 368 N.A. -- The Age of War A black powder with explosive properties is imported from Yentar. Months later, the first cannon is fired against a Kyrandian monarch who was attempting to form a new Mage Academy. For several hundred years, Xarian nations struggle for supreme control. Wars are commonplace and civilization once more threatens to collapse. On the positive side of things, black powder weapons are a thriving business. Quivera forms an alliance with the Drow Empire, which exports tons of black powder into Xaria. 409 N.A. -- The Self-Repeating Hand Cannon Uragoth monsters are the first to use an automatic hand cannon against the humans of Dakkor. Variations on the invention quickly spread across the continent. 530 N.A. -- An Uneasy Peace After centuries of bloody conflict, the dominant nations of Xaria, fearing increasing pressure from foreign powers, sign a peace treaty. There is peace and prosperity for over 100 years. 604 N.A. -- Xaria Invaded Nost'Kare falls to Yentenese invaders. The war lasts only 4 days. The conquerors outlaw slavery, hoping to gain favor with the submissive majority, but the action only marks the beginning of a violent 10-year occupation. When the Yentenese are finally ousted from Nost'Kare, the former slaves, transformed into a warrior class, make slaves of their former masters. 691 N.A. -- Elemental Magik Dies The last vestiges of Fey influence in Xaria completely disappear. Elves are almost never seen. Elemental magik no longer exists. 776 N.A. -- The Flying Machine Avian Beastmen from the Liniel fly the Gossamer, Xaria's first flying machine. The invention is quickly stolen and developed by Quiveran scientists. Man begins his conquest of the skies. 862 N.A. -- The Thinking Machine Xarian Business Machines (XBM) develops the first affordable long-form calculation machine. Technomagik is born. 875 N.A. -- The Age of Technomagik Ancient magik is replaced by the wonders of science. Technomages and Biowizards propel Xaria into an age of computer dependency. 899 N.A. – Century Virus Causes Financial Chaos The world is thrown into mass chaos when a Techno-virus destroys the world markets and money keepers. National rivalries, long thought extinct, reemerge. Violent conflicts again spread across Xaria. 912 N.A. -- The first Energy Pulse Weapon is fired Having survived the madness of CV, Quivera develops pulse technology. The entire Western region of Xaria is brought to its knees overnight. 930 N.A. -- Quiveragoth is born Quivera and Uragoth unite. The ever-warring monster Hordes call a truce until the time of the prophecy, claiming that the Chosen One has promised them a land of their own. 931 N.A. -- The Monsters Breed The Quiveragoth War Machine builds its number through genetic breeding programs and cybernetic enhancements. 989 N.A. -- A New Prophecy Several prophets and sages predict that heroes from the Golden Age of Xaria will return to fight off the Monster Horde and prevent the Chosen One from taking power. 995 N.A. -- The Resistance Forms Pockets of resistance begin to make dents in Quiveragoth's War Machine, which has grown to massive proportions in preparations for the Coming... 1000 N.A. -- The Monster Hordes of Quiveragoth mobilize. Many believe the long awaited prophecy is coming at last. The resistance steps up their efforts to thwart the Monster Horde. Many fear the return of the Chosen One. World Heart Used for creating and shaping the Pocket Dimension. Exists only with Fruge in Present Xaria (at first). Time travels 12 times faster than in real Xaria. Powers: with proper magikal preparations, owner can look into it and see anywhere. With Teleport spell, owner can go anywhere. If shaken, entire world experiences "World Tremor". If destroyed, the pocket dimension will be destroyed as well. ELL Ball A crystal ball with a keyboard attached. Used to find information on the Electronic Ley Line. Can only be used by a techno-mage. Triage Herb Kit Handheld device that detects aliments and combines appropriate herbs. Can heal up to 4 body points per day before needing to be recharged. Other Props Dragon Feet for resistance camp Street Sign for Scene 2 Music Box SF Tapes – Daemir Spell, Tracker Communiqué, Howling Winds, Faery Party music Quiveragoth Notice for Scene 2 Brazier and Incense for Scene 1 Once Upon A Time game Barbie Pixie Ooglie Radio Junk Scene 7 Trail Scrolls # In this spot you see the remains of an old crashed spaceship. It must have been shot down by heavy artillery fire. # Whatever you have that is metal starts transmitting a weird radio goblin broadcast while you stand in this spot. If you speak Goblin open the bottom of this scroll."Jackal Squad to Base Camp. Prepare for Operation Goat Herd. Proceed with caution. Be advised of several Resistance sightings. They may be armed with Magik. Repeat, they may be armed with Magik. Jackal Squad out." # Judging by the amount and type of tracks on the ground here, you would say that an army of goblins has come through within the last week. # You take 1 Body Point damage for every 15 seconds you stand within 30 feet of this scroll. If you are not from the past, you recognize this as residual radiation from a Uranium-Brimstone Mortar blast. # You hear a tremendous roar overhead. Give this scroll immediately to a future Xarian without reading further. Future Xarian – This is the sound of a Wyvern Class Flying War Scout. It is armed with four goblin plasma throwers and one air to surface napalm catapult. You have enough time to say one sentence then you must count to 10 out loud. Anyone that has not taken cover is spotted and takes 5 body points of damage. The aircraft leaves after circling around for a few minutes. # This is an antique radio transmitter from over 100 years ago. This could be worth a lot at the Elf-Bay auction. (Xarian’s from the past have no idea what this is). # Give this scroll immediately to a past Xarian without reading further. Past Xarian – You immediately feel like you are losing conscience. The world begins melting away from you. You hear a voice in your head whispering to you. It is that of Daemir Du Gul. He says, "Your rune is losing its magik! You must hold on to your reality or you will be pulled back to your true body. I will mend the rune, but you must focus all of your being on staying there. Grab a hold of a person from that time and use them as an anchor. They must acknowledge you for a full minute while I restore the rune." For the next minute you feel like you are being ripped from reality. Scene 13 Trail Scrolls # The Sprite says (You must read this out loud in a high pitched voice as the Sprite), "ta-tuh-Tum! Her most esteemed majesty, Etaina, Queen of the Fey, lady of the twilight, High Judge of the Pixie Court, proudly invites you to a grand and gay revelry in honor of the heroes who brought the return of Lord Auberick. Be so kind as to follow me." Bring fairy and scroll back to group camp. # The air smells fresher as if hundreds of flowers suddenly went into bloom. You are compelled to stop for a few moments and take in the pleasant scents. # The "Wuzzlenot" becomes a friend of the person reading this scroll. It will stay by your side continuously. You must periodically interact with it (such as pulling its tail). The only way to get rid of a Wuzzlenot is for it to find a better friend. If another person says the word "Wuzzlenot" pass this scroll to them. If you are a future Xarian you know the Wuzzlenot is a robotic life form created by fairies. # An insect buzzes next to your ear for a few moments. You take a closer look and see that it is actually a tiny sprite. She giggles and casts ROOT (1 minute) on you, then flies away. You are stuck in place until the spell wears off. # A leprechaun runs across your path, touching your leg as he goes. You are bewitched with a humming spell. You cannot speak and must continually hum until two other people hum the same tune as the one you are humming. # Wanted – Professional Techo-Mages for high paying position in start up company on the ELL (Electronic Ley Lines). Knowledge of crystals, runes and ELLM programming language required. Prophecy of Unification and Domination In the wake of Jadenia, humans will rebuild the world in the image of times long gone. They alone will lord over the land in growing prosperity and unparalleled advancement, while their forgotten cousins wallow in poverty, disease and war. But this reign too shall end. After a thousand years, the Chosen One will appear as a silver elf. With godly magik, the He shall be able to unite the Goblins, the Hobgoblins, the Trolls, the Orcs, the Darklings and all of their brethren and in time will lead them to complete domination over all of Xaria. This will mark the beginning of the new era. The Era of the Horde. Prophecy of the Golden Age Heroes Return For over twenty years, the remaining mages have been foretelling the return of the golden age heroes. Brave swordsmen rich in magik and knowledge who will return from the graves to fight off the Quiveragoth Horde. The legendary heroes are to be treated with respect and awe. Prophecy of the World’s End For over a thousand years, seers from almost every race have foreseen the death of Xaria coming by the hands of outsiders. Some believe that this ties in with the Prophecy of Unification, sighting that the mage will comes from another place. But you think this is the truth behind the recent Return of the Golden Age Heroes prophecy. That they will return from the graves to judge the world. First they will destroy the Horde, but then they will destroy the rest of the land. Do not trust any that come from strange lands or times. Auberick’s Riddle Downloaded from ELL.HOBGOBLINLORE.GOV/RESTRICTED/RIDDLES SENSITIVITY: TOP SECRET SEAL: #0741A341777X1 2-4-1487 NA SUBJECT: Auberick, Lord of Fey CONTENT: Subject held at Quiveragoth site 417-837, past Happy Hollow Military Encampment on Grotto Trail Subject encased in Mark V HardShell Force Field with Reinforcement Runes Subject guarded by two Type 7 Class 4 non-reprogramming IAGs Subject must remain separated from Life Force: Encroaching live tree roots, running water, direct sunlight and direct moonlight must be prevented. Force Field WORDS OF POWER backdoor: PART ONE When lightest, I'm darkest, When darkest, I'm gone I'm rarely fat and short, Most oftentimes skinny and long. What am I? PART TWO What's the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of the end, and the end of every place? PART THREE The man who made it, doesn't want it. The man who bought it, doesn't need it. The man who needs it, doesn't know it. What is it? Fruge Ending Speech * I’m impressed that you made it through my ranks, but I must regretfully inform you that two entire legions march on this camp as we speak. I would like to thank you though for leading me to the resistance. * How so? You have been betrayed by one in Daemir’s little quest. * Do not bother trying to attack me. This Force Field makes me impervious to any form of attack, including magikal ones. * Allow me to enlighten you on the purpose of this world that some of you have unfortunately stumbled upon. I have made certain bargains with lower powers to get an artifact known as the World Heart. It created a pocket dimension duplicate of Xaria, but in it, time proceeds at a highly accelerated rate. A century here passes by in a month of our time. Over the last two years, I have been entering into this world to bend history to my will. It was I who established the Prophecy of Unification. * With the Gate Key, I will be able to open a portal from this world back into the true Xaria. My legions will march into Xaria and dominate it using the superior weapons from this dimension. * You see, I am god here. With the World Crystal safely with my real body, I can use it to see anywhere, to go anywhere, and if I choose I can destroy it with a simple flick of my wrist. Allow me to demonstrate. "WORLD TREMOR – 15 seconds!" * So here is your choice, Join me …….. or die. Through Line Action Saturday Pre-Game (9 am) Place Scrolls. Set up Dream Rune area for scene 1. Prep NPCs. Check In (10 am) Game Check In. Have Jason check weapons and give quick combat seminar. Send Present Xaria (PX) players to Kevin (does magik check in), send Future Xaria (FX) players to Mike (does magik check in). Ernie takes NPCs to Swimming pool to prepare for Scene 5. Scott stays back to funnel late comers. Scene 1 (PX only ) Daemir’s Spell (11 am) Game Start. Daemir Du Gul gathers PX players and explains Viscount Myron wants Daemir to investigate into a secret project of his enemy, Duke Fruge. Apparently, Fruge has been spending the last year working on a pocket dimension of sorts. Daemir needs to send a team into the dimension to find out what Fruge is up to and, if it is evil, put an end to it. Daemir has set up special runes to allow part of the players soul to travel to this realm via a dream walk. Daemir will monitor the bodies to protect them. Daemir explains that to return, they simply press the rune to their chest and say the magic words. This will not work on natives, only on outsiders like themselves. When the players return, they will most likely feel like it was a dream and will also be very drained physically and emotionally. The players prepare themselves and lie down with their eyes closed. Weird dream travel sound FX plays. NPCs: Daemir Du Gul Scene Goals: Daemir must inform players how to use runes to get back to present (or send someone else back) and that they must put an end to the dimension if it poses a danger to present Xaria. Behind The Scenes: NPC readies monsters for scene 2. Reminds them not to killing blow players. Kevin quickly sets up "future" props like Quiveragoth Notice, Street Sign, Future junk Scene 2 (PX only) Future Tense (12 pm) The PX players wake to find they are in the same place with new future props. Goblins (A) sweep the area. Players must battle or escape the monsters. NPCs: Goblins A Scene Goals: Action and introduction to Future world Scene 3 (PX only) The Scout (12:30 pm) Players meet resistance scout Douglas, who questions them. He will answers some of the players’ questions about the current state of the world. He may them know about how the Goblins and Hobgoblins have united and control most of the middle of Xaria with the best weapons. He guides them up through the abandon village of "Berkwich" and radios the Resistance for further instructions. He informs them that his commander would like to meet them. NPCs: Douglas Scene Goals: Douglas should answer most questions about future Xaria and make sure players know of Prophecy and about Resistance and encourage them to find them. Behind The Scenes: Scott checks with Mike and Ernie before leading them up the road to Scene 6. Scene 4 (FX only) The Vital Mission– (11 am) Game Start. FX players meet with local resistance leader at the secret base. Given mission to capture the Gate Key from the goblins at a nearby camp. NPCs: Resistance Leader, Resistance 2nd Command, 2 resistance members Scene Goals: FX to meet and understand state of world and their mission. Resistance members must inform FX players the importance of the Key and that it is indestructible. Behind The Scenes: Ernie sets up camp for Scene 5. Reminds NPCs not to killing blow players. Scene 5 (FX only) The Key (12 pm) FX players attack the Goblin camp to get the Gate Key. On the way back to the Resistance camp they meet up with the Resistance 2nd Command, who stalls them because of word of large group of goblins passing through. They hide out near basketball courts. NPCs: Goblins B, Resistance 2nd Command Scene Goals: FX players must end up with Gate Key. Behind The Scenes: Ernie and Goblins B head up stairs to Ranch House to prepare for Scene 6. Mike checks with Scott and Ernie before leading them down the road to Scene 6. Scene 6 (PX and FX) United (1 pm) PX players are attacked by some Goblins C who are riding in Elf Tracker. They are helped by FX players. Then are led back to the Resistance Base. Most welcome the PX players because the "Prophecy of the Golden Age Heroes Return". Some of the Resistance Members distrust the players because of the "Prophecy of the World’s End". Evanesce EvenStar must leave camp for 5 minutes (informing Fruge’s contacts of location of resistance). The Resistance explains that they have the key that they feel can stop Fruge. They need some volunteers (all players) to find the legendary Auberick and rescue him. If he returns, then Elemental magik and the power of the light Fey will flourish and help their cause. A resistance member known as the Sage uses his crystal ball to get information on Auberick’s whereabouts. He is possessed by a demon virus while getting the riddle of Auberick. The party must deal with the demon to get the information. The quest party heads down the trail while Doug stays behind in the resistance camp. NPCs: Douglas, Goblins C, All Resistance Members Scene Goals: Resistance Leader must inform PX players of Prophecies. PX players must feel welcome and distrusted at same time. Resistance must hold onto Gate Key. Evanesce EvenStar must leave camp for 5 minutes. Behind The Scenes: Sound FX tape in tracker with goblin communiqué. Few NPCs like Dale head out on Scouting party. Proceed to set up scenes 7, 8, and 9 Scene 7 Trail Obstacle (1:30 pm) Quest Party travels along trail encountering scrolls. Encounter creatures or monster patrol while en route. NPCs: Goblin D Scene Goals: Exciting journey ala fantasy novels Behind The Scenes: Remainder of NPCs takes the road to Happy Hollow and report to Scott. Scene 8 Mad Mage Encounter (2 pm) While trying to find Auberick, they encounter 3 Mad Mages who explain that this world is the past, present and future of Xaria. NPCs: 3 Mad Mages Scene Goals: Mad Mages must inform players of World Heart (and perhaps something more) Must also lead them to Scene 9. Must get them thinking about their runes. Behind The Scenes: Happy Hollow camp does make-up on Resistance Survivor for scene 10. Ernie radios Scott to get some encampment goblins in position for when they sneak by. Scene 9 Auberick’s Riddle (3 pm) All players solve a riddle to find Auberick. When they find Auberick, he is entrapped in a cave with 2 Robot Guardians (Technology holding nature). Upon saving him, he informs them that he will return to the trees and begin to rejuvenate the natural magik of "this most unnatural place". He warns that the prophecy has already begun and directs them to inform the resistance that the danger is more imminent than they thought. The players rush back towards the resistance camp. NPCs: Auberick, Robot Guardian 1 and 2, 3 Mad Mages Scene Goals: Auberick must lead players to fear that the Gate Key has been taken. Answer to backdoor is "Shadowy Coffin". Hints for "shadow" – 1)"Twin to everything" 2) "Without substance" 3) "Cast by all" Hints for "E" – 1) "It begins early and ends late" 2) "Evil cannot be spoken without it" 3) "It is seen twice in a week and never in a day or month" Hints for "Coffin" – 1) "Wood" 2) "Lifeless" 3) "Box" Behind The Scenes: Play Howling Wind SFX tape. Mad Mages must leave while players are trying to release Auberick. At Happy Hollow, Scott helps NPCs get ready with monster costumes and place them at posts. Explains that players should have fun trying to lay siege on them. They should not killing blow players. If they manage to take out the players, then the players should become prisoners during scene 12. Explains that when killed as monster, regroup outside of camp and prepare to be reinforcements at GMs call. They practice fighting with nerf weapons. Scott practices his lines. Scene 10 Blow to Resistance (4 pm) A resistance survivor finds the players on the trail and tells them that a huge army came and killed or wounded most of the resistance group. An albino elf grabbed the Gate Key and took it with him, presumably to the Goblin encampment. The players must plan an attack on the encampment to get the Gate Key back. NPCs: Surviving Resistance member Scene Goals: Survivor must tell them how to get to Goblin Camp. Scene 11 Attack Goblin Camp (4:30 pm) All players try to overtake a Goblin encampment. This is a big battle that involves strategy. When the defense is destroyed the players find Fruge. NPCs: Goblins E, Goblin Warlord, Fruge Scene Goals: Action. Scene 12 Fruge Orates (5 pm) All players square off against Fruge and his final guardians. He has nearly unlimited power in this plane. He explains his plan to build the Goblin force with modern weapons, so he can open a gate back to real Xaria and invade it. The players eventually have the means of destroying Fruge (forcing him out of the plane with his plan ruined). NPCs: Goblins F, Goblin Warlord, Fruge, Aeloz Scene Goals: Fruge must explain entire plan. Fruge must unmake Resistance woman’s baby. Someone (TBD) must help players to remember the power of the Runes so they can use it against Fruge. Fruge must give player The Choice, which allows them to get close enough to send him back Scene 13 Retrieve the World (5:30 pm) Aeloz tells them this alternate world is not in balance. They need to send the Future Xarians through the Archway to Fruge’s study to steal back the World Heart to restore balance. The FX players go through portal to Fruge’s personal study. Fruge (in Mage Armor) is on the verge of waking. A protector demon tries to prevent the theft. Goblin troops marches on the camp. PX players have opportunity to demoralize them with death of Fruge/Prophecy. If players had too easy of a time so far, they attack anyway. NPCs: Aeloz (or Auberick), Fruge, Demon Protector, Goblins E Scene Goal: Aeloz must tell players how to restore balance. Behind The Scenes: Begin set-up of Scene 14. Some NPCs remove old scrolls on trail and add a few new scrolls on way back up. Scene 14 Celebrations (6 pm) In honor of the heroes, the Fairy Queen and Auberick hold a grand celebration. The PX players are given a clue on the means of snuffing out this plane. NPCs: Fairy Queen, Auberick, remaining Resistance, Fairies Scene Goals: Have fun! Party! PX player must spread seed that the matter of destroying the world needs to be resolved tomorrow. GM Meeting To discuss plot for day 2 and make adjustments as needed. Through Line Action Sunday Scene 15 The Debate (9 am) FX players are given the information that the PX players intend to destroy the world. Players must face off against each other (either with combat or philosophies). Fruge appears and attacks. NPCs: Fruge Scene Goals: Fruge’s attack reinforces need to destroy this dimension. Scene 16 Resolution (10 am) Aeloz appears to inform all that the world is in balance. Demon Protector comes to bargain for the World Heart. Either players destroy the world or they don’t. NPCs: Aeloz, Demon Protector Scene Goals: Resolution Scene 17 (PX only) Epilogue (11 am) PX players awake from their sleep in Xaria 500. They explain what they can to Daemir, but like a dream, the memories soon fade, like distant echoes. Fruge shows up for one final scare. Daemir mass teleports them away. NPCs: Daemir Du Gul, Fruge, Quiveran Guards Scene Goals: Players must realize that they can’t remember any "future" things. END OF GAME AT 11:30 am. Pack camp and leave by noon. Through Line Action Extra If there is any time, here are some random encounters that can go anywhere and be done by any NPC. Scene A Goblin Attack More goblins attack. Scene B Displaced Dreamer Players encounter a Present day Xarian in natural dream state. Can use rune to send them away. Rule Changes Nerf Weapons Do 1 body point of damage per successful hit. Ignore regular armor as per arrows. Modern Items Players (except those from Present Day Xaria) may use modern items such as flashlights, computers, walkie-talkies, etc. Modern items can be stolen unless doing so would jeopardize the person (such as glasses, medication, and the like). Alcohol The GMs will announce when the day’s game activities have ended for Saturday. After which time, players may drink if they wish (and are legal). Please be responsible. Emails to Players 3/24 – First Email Greetings All, Please RSVP kevin@xaria.org these two simple questions regarding May Campaign "Distant Echoes". Will you be attending? # Yes, definitely, you can count on me! # Yes, most likely, count me in. Unless some very important unforeseen circumstance comes up. # Probably, I’ll let you know soon. # Not likely, but don’t rule me out. # Not this time, sorry.What would you like to play? # Player from present day Xaria (500) who joins Daemir’s quest party (see below) # Player from future Xaria. # Either - which ever you have less of. # Story Character only please, I prefer being an NPC behind the scenes. # Anything. Present, future, Story Character (NPC)... whatever, I just want to help.If you are playing a preexisting character, please please please please send the character sheet as soon as you can. If you aren’t going to be from present day Xaria, we will send you additional information about the situation soon. Distant Echoes May 6th - 7th GMs: Kevin O’Hara (kevin@xaria.org), Ernie Burnett (ernburn22@aol.com), Mike Budzik (spyfilms@compuserve.com), Scott Woodard (ogma01@aol.com) Location: To Be Announced Special Note: This is a semi-official game. Because it involves futuristic elements it will not take place in the official Xarian timeline (we don’t want to offend the fantasy purists). However, you will get experience from playing as per a normal campaign. There will be some minor rule modifications announced prior to the game. 3/30 – RSVP reminder Hey everybody, Please please please take a moment right now to answer these two questions regarding May Campaign "Distant Echoes". I had some email problems, so if you’ve done this already, please send again. Will you be attending? # Yes, definitely, you can count on me! # Yes, most likely, count me in. Unless some very important unforeseen circumstance comes up. # Probably, I’ll let you know soon. # Not likely, but don’t rule me out. # Not this time, sorry.What would you like to play? # Player from present day Xaria (500) who joins Daemir’s quest party (see below) # Player from future Xaria. # Either - which ever you have less of. # Story Character only please, I prefer being an NPC behind the scenes. # Anything. Present, future, Story Character (NPC)... whatever, I just want to help.If you are playing a preexisting character, please please please please send the character sheet as soon as you can. If you aren’t going to be from present day Xaria, we will send you additional information about the situation soon. RSVP: kevin@xaria.org and ErnBurn22@aol.com Thanks, ~Kevin 4/20 – NPC character info CONFIDENTIAL – DO NOT SHARE THIS INFORMATION WITH ANYONE ELSE. (We are still figuring out who the real players are and would hate for anything to be spoiled for them). Thank you in advance for helping us out with Necessary Plot Characters for our future Xaria game (May 6th-7th). We are very excited about our game, but it will be you guys who truly make it work. For inspiration, think of sci-fi fantasies like Shadowrun or Star Wars. Please arrive at the site by 9:30 AM (directions coming several days before the game). Here is what we are going to need: Goblins/Hobgoblins/Orcs/etc. In the future, the monster tribes have united and control central Xaria with the highest technology. These are future versions of the monsters you know so well from campaign. We will provide the masks and weapons. If you have anything that would help give them the cyber feel, please bring those props along. Also if you have modern camo clothes or anything futuristic bring that too. These monsters will be pitted against the players at several points during the day. Resistance Fighters We also need most everybody to be part of the resistance against the monsters. These guys can be any human/demi-human race. Costume is standard campaign fare with futuristic elements (such as goggles or electronic equipment on your belt). Magik users are very rare and of those there are no Divine or Elemental mages. Feel free to make up an interesting character history. We will be getting you the Timeline of the Future shortly to draw from. We will also have a few pre-made character backgrounds to choose from. Fairies or more resistance fighters At the end of the day, the Fey are going to host a big party for the players. You may play either a fairy or a resistance member. These are the characters you will probably be for Sunday as well (if you are planning on being part of both days). Rough Time Frame: 9 am – NPCs start arriving and get briefed. 10 am – Official Player check-in 11 am – Two separate groups of goblins/hobgoblins/etc. 12:30 pm – Resistance Fighters camp (lots of role-playing) early afternoon – head to large monster camp (1.5 mile hike, wear good shoes) mid-afternoon – goblins/hobgoblins/etc. defend camp against player siege late afternoon – return hike back to main camp, prepare for fairy celebration Evening – Big party We will discuss Sunday with you during the game Saturday. Let us know if you have any questions. ~Kevin 4/26 – Directions to site Directions to Distant Echoes Game Be there at 9:30 AM (no later than 10 AM), Saturday May 6th Location: Circle X Ranch Directions from Valley: 101 west to Kanan Rd Exit south. Left (south) on Kanan Rd for 12.3 miles. Right on Pacific Coast Highway, go for 10.0 miles. Right on Yerba Beuna Rd, immediately after Neptune’s Net biker bar, then go 5.2 miles. Road forks, stay right on Yerba Beuna Rd, not Cotharin. Go for 2 miles. Right into Circle X Ranch. Park immediately, look for "Campaign" signs for further instructions. Notes: # If you have not RSVPed this game and want to attend, let us know immediately. We prefer to not have surprise players. # We have this reserved as a group site. Donations of a couple bucks is more than welcome. # You do NOT need an adventure pass for this site. # Please carpool if you can, parking is somewhat limited. # Bring water, suntan lotion and good shoes (there will be some moderate hiking). # Note: wood fires are not allowed (sorry, only charcoal fires and gas stoves in designated areas).See you there, ~Kevin, Ernie, Mike, and Scott kevin@xaria.org 5/3 – NPC info Things everyone would know in Future Xaria. I’ll have copies of this to hand out on campaign as well. See you Saturday around 9:30 am. Common Terminology: Arties: (slang) Artificial life forms Bio-Wizards: Mages who heal with alchemy and science, also create cyberware (rare) ELL: Electronic Ley Lines (magikal network of information crystals) IAG: Intelligent Automated Guardians Kleeg: (slang) jerk, idiot, punk Needling puffers: (slang) "out-of your-mind" or "smoking crack" Plasma Pulse: Projectile weapon (nerf) Quiveragoth: Largest country in center on Xaria run by monster clans (where game takes place) Resistance: Group of humans who wish to stop the Prophecy of Unification and Domination Techno-Mages: Mages who cast spells with technology (rare) Plus Prophecies 1 and 2 and Timeline. Other Notes * KOV Agent recognizes Periwinkles face from somewhere, later realizes (note from GM) that it is same as the decapitated head of Lord Perrin Suth kept in KOV central display cabinet. The rest of the body was divided between other factions like the elves. * KOV Agent has secret mission to track down World Heart for Veldron Intelligence. He knows that the World Heart does not exist anywhere in the world.After Game Notes This section was added after the game to make notes of how things went. What Went Wrong * 3 NPCs didn’t show that we expected. Not a big problem as some casting we left open until last minute. Luckily Roxanne helped us out by actively NPCing (she was originally only going to be a Faery) * Ticks! 3 people got ticks on them. * Long hike was difficult for a few people, especially Gaughen who had blown out his knee a few weeks prior to game. * Players took Gate Key with them. The plot called for the Resistance to guard the gate key while the players went on the quest for Auberick. When the players took it, they defeated the point of the resistance members hanging back and nearly destroyed the plot – Fruge sending goblins into wipe out the resistance off screen to get the gate key. The players did not inform a GM that they had done this either. Luckily, we found the Gate Key off the trail in an elemental ward. If we hadn’t then technically Fruge could not have opened the portal. We should have had the Resistance GM (Scott) make sure that the Gate Key was still with the camp when the players left. * Players attacked Happy Hollow camp before encountering Grotto. Had to shift plot slightly to compensate. * Gate Key was forgotten at base camp. With the mix-up, the gate key didn’t get to Happy Hollow. We had to quickly change the plot so that the portal was already open. The players capitalized on this and went through the portal before we were expecting them to. We had to call a game halt for the present players while we dealt with the plot change. (The present players were actually glad for the rest it turns out). * Players didn’t know how to defeat Fruge. We told them once in scene 1 how to do it with the rune, but we knew it needed to be reinforced before the proper scene. Unfortunately, the mad mages did not effectively get this info across and the players didn’t find the mad mages trustworthy anyway. We should have had another NPC (like Aeloz) give the second clue very clearly before the scene. * Players had fun during Sunday debate but quickly decided not to destroy the world. Everyone was on the same side of the issue except for one "impartial" npc (Aeloz). We should have either put some more shills to give more credence to the "destroy the world" side or had Aeloz stop his argument after it was pretty clear that no one wanted it destroyed. What was cool that we didn’t plan * All players’ characters were really cool and necessary. * Dawn was able to bring 2 horses and a carriage. Was invaluable for transporting stuff and people. * KOV agent did a genetic test on Evenesce and declared her full elf. This sparked a major character growth for her. * Players came up with awesome plan for rescuing Auberick. We did not plan for them to climb down a side cave over Auberick or to use the now-infamous "Petrify-Empower-Throw" maneuver. * KOV agent and Jester bargained their souls to Demon to get world heart. The quick in and out operation turned from being a quick tense scene to a longer emotional dialog. This also gave us cause to change our plot for Sunday to give the players a chance to regain their souls. We decided to forego the first Fruge encounter in favor of a quick goblin attack and the new demon plan. * We actually got character sheets before the game from most of our players.